


loser

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: There is a boy who wants to fly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 796 words, angst, high school!au

There is a boy who wants to fly.

He stares out the window of the classroom endlessly, wondering that if he could fly would it feel free? Would the clouds caress him or just dissipate? If it rained, would it be gentle against his skin or would it feel like needles? Would it be peaceful, up there in the sky, so far away from the ground where no one could spot him.

“ _Idiot_.”

He guesses it doesn’t matter anyways. The sky probably doesn’t want some scrawny, dumb kid in its clouds as it is. Some coward who can’t even stand up for himself when the teachers call him a _bad kid_ because he can’t understand the material, or when his classmates only focus on his torn uniform and messy hair because his dad kicked him out of the house again, forcing him to sleep on a park bench.

Sometimes he stares at himself in the mirror, wondering why he’s rejected and why he won’t fight back. What does he have to fight for? There’s nothing there but some dumb kid who can’t do anything right. But then that pisses him off. If he could just raise his fists, no one can hurt him again.

So he tries.

Fists clenched, he approaches the group of boys who tend to mock him and push him around behind the school. This time, he will be brave. He won’t give up, and he won’t let them tear him down again. This time, he is the one to swing first, right for the asshole’s jaw.

“ _Coward_.”

One kid who can’t throw a punch is nothing to a group of five athletic boys. A coward through and through, once he misses and trips, he tries to run away but is caught. Then pain. In the end, he can’t tell what part of his face is bleeding or what is horribly bruised more, his mouth or his nose. He ends up on his back once it’s over, staring up at the clear blue sky and aching all over. There are no clouds to wonder about this time.

Eventually, he starts to tear up in anger, at himself and at the bullies. Why did he even try? He isn’t tough in the slightest and has no strength. A loser wimp who’s best at the bottom. He doesn’t belong in the sky at all. Letting the tears fall, he lies his arm over his eyes and sobs. He was a mistake in the first place, so why must he continue to live?

Footsteps, and then the flick of a lighter. The sounds make him freeze and lower his arm from his eyesight. All he can see are ratty, beaten versions of their uniform shoes.

“You know, you didn’t fail just because you got your ass beat.” The voice is familiar and deep, and the boy sits up to look at his visitor more closely. It’s Do Kyungsoo, an upperclassman and notorious delinquent. No one messes with him, but he’s peeved that Kyungsoo would butt into his business.

“What’s it to you?”

“Nothing really. I just don’t like watching some kid get beat black and blue because he doesn’t know how to throw a real punch.” He takes a drag of his cigarette and locks eyes with the boy. “It’s not about how hard you punch, it’s about where you aim. Should’ve gone for his dick or his throat.”

Scoffing and feeling even more humiliated, the boy stands up, staggering for a moment and wiping at the steady stream of blood that’s pouring from his nose. “You don’t know me.”

“Nah, but you’re cute, and I’d teach you how to fight if you want.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Or I could just teach them a lesson for you.”

He stops, thinking. “Don’t fuck with me.”

“I don’t think I need to, considering what they do to you.” His reply is so snarky and self-confident that the boy feels a pang of jealousy. “But my services are always available should you ever get the balls to actually fight back.”

The boy turns to look at him again, watch him leisurely smoke. “Would you teach me how to punch?”

Kyungsoo gives a hint of a smirk. “And more.”

Clenching his fists again, tasting the blood on his lips and grimacing at the copper flavor. He’s no match by himself. He knows that. But can he trust this guy? Kyungsoo could be just as bad as the guys who broke his nose. And yet...he doesn’t think he has a choice.

“Jongin.”

“Huh?”

“Kim Jongin. That’s my name,” he says, catching Kyungsoo’s attention once more.

The older boy looks pleased with the sudden boost of confidence and smiles at him genuinely. “I guess I’ll be seeing more of you then, Jongin.”


End file.
